Attack of the Evil Fairies
by The Rogue Prince
Summary: Action, Adventure, Jujubes... The boys go to see Peter Pan at the movies with Harry Potter wannabes who live in the air ducts to a black market in the basement of a movie theatre, you'll get many laughs and good times! COMPLETED
1. Movie!

Hey! The Rogue Prince here with Twilight Canel! We recently saw the new movie Peter Pan. Let me tell you, it was quite amusing! So, since we are in the happy mood, we've decided to scare the crap out of you!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own Gundam Wing or the plot or cast of Peter Pan.  
  
~Attack of the Evil Fairies  
  
It was a usual day at the Winner Estate, Duo had managed to annoy the crap out of Heero, Wufei was happily read his book about justice and law, and Quatre and Trowa were playing an exciting game of chess. Duo, who had gotten bored of trying to steal Heero's coffee, jumped on the couch next to Wufei and turned on the TV. This caused Duo to get an angry glare from Wufei.  
  
"What Wu-man? I'm bored!!"  
  
"Stupid baka." Wufei went back to reading his book.  
  
Duo was channel flipping when he came across a blonde boy in what looked like a loincloth with some vines tied around him. He was flying with a girl in a nightdress and two other boys, also in nightdresses. Duo snorted, boys wearing nightdresses in public. Whenever he wore his, he made sure no one saw. Then it showed pirates and Indians and a very large, abnormally, sized alligator. This looked amusing but what is all this?  
  
Duo's thoughts were quickly answered when Quatre squealed in delight and tackled Duo. "Peter Pan! I love that book!! They made a movie!! We HAVE to go see it!!"  
  
"Quatre. You're in check mate."  
  
"What?!" Quatre ran back over to where he left off in the chess game. He was indeed in checkmate. "H-how?!"  
  
Trowa gave a small grin. "I'm not telling."  
  
Their discussion was stopped abruptly as Wufei started yelling at Duo, "I am NOT going to see some kid fly around in a loincloth and watch some other kids chant about fairies!! That is completely STUPID!!"  
  
"Awww come on Fei-kun!! It will be fun!! Besides, if we don't go, I'll bother you until we do!!" Duo countered.  
  
Wufei looked to Heero or Trowa for support but Quatre had already convinced Trowa that they need to go. Heero was nodding to himself. Something, mainly these magical fairies, sounded suspicious. He need to investigated, sounded like cultist activity to him.  
  
"Sorry Fei! You're not going to get any help, everyone but you is going!!" Duo laughed gleefully and tackled to computer to see where it was playing.  
  
"I hate you all." Wufei muttered.  
  
"Alright!" Duo announced, "We're going to go see it at the Premier 26.5, the 6o'clock showing. This way, if there are any of those scary fan who dress up, we can see them and laugh at them!" Duo rubbed his hands together evilly and started the maniacal laughter.  
  
"."  
  
So, away they went, a half a hour before 6. The car ride, surprisingly, went well and no one threatened to kill Duo. They arrived at the theatre and saw the usual mob, considering the theatre was playing some new movies. They then noticed that almost half of the people there were in costumes much like the ones from the commercial.  
  
"Oh god. Someone actually wore the loincloth costume!! YOU"RE MY HERO!!!!" Duo began yelling at the people dressed like Peter Pan.  
  
"I do not know him." Wufei stated. Trowa grunted in agreement. Quatre had already ran off and started complimenting everyone on their hard work to make such wonderful costumes.  
  
Heero on the other hand had disappeared. "I was wrong," he muttered as he watched these corrupt people in stupid costumes dance around, "There also seems to be drugs and perhaps even brain washing going on." His eyes then settled on a familiar girl wearing a white nightdress with a huge pink bow on her head.  
  
"Relena."  
  
Alright! Chapter one is up!! If you think we should continue, review and tell us! I demand 10 reviews!!!!!! Twilight demands reviews or she'll cover your house in raisins. Review!! ~Twilight Canel- Actually I'll sic my Legions of Terror on you, but that won't happen if you review like good citizens. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! ~The Rogue Prince- . You are quite the scary one sometimes. 


	2. Tickets Maybe?

Hey! The Rogue Prince and Twilight Canel here! Since we got some really nice reviews, we've decided to up-date the fic. We were to impatient to wait for 10 reviews! Chappie two! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own Gundam Wing or the cast and crew of Peter Pan.  
  
~Attack of the Evil Fairies  
  
"I am Captain Hooke! How dare you insult my hat! I'll slit your throat!" A tall man with a black curly wig snarled. The insulter backed away as the man raised his fake hook threateningly.  
  
"That's not real! You can't hurt me with plastic!" He nervously adjusted the vines around his shoulders.  
  
"You wanna bet? This isn't plastic..." The man started to walk over towards the Peter Pan imitator.  
  
"Wait! Why is the hook glinting?!" he backed away, "Plastic's not supposed to glint! AHHHHHHHH!!!" The kid then took off with the Captain Hooke impersonator at his heels waving the hook around, yelling a war cry.  
  
Suddenly, the man's fake wig and hat were snatched from his head by Duo, "Cool hat!! I want it!!"  
  
"What the hell?! That is my hat you- Duo?"  
  
"Zechs?" Duo looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He then burst into hysterical laughter. "BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"SHUT-UP AND GIVE ME THE DAMN HAT!!!!!!"  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Why is Relena here. This isn't good. I must warn the others and we need to kill her! She must be why all these people are acting like morons." Heero cursed then walked up to some kid. "I need to borrow your teddy bear."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks." Heero grabbed it and disappeared into the crowd. He looked around and found a bunch of small rocks. He pulled a knife out of his spandex space and cut open the back of the teddy-bear. He looked around. Good. The kid didn't follow him. Heero then filled the teddy bear with rocks. As he put the last one in Quatre walked up.  
  
"Heero? What are you doing with a teddy bear? Did you decide to dress up too?"  
  
"Actually, I did. My teddy bear ripped, could you sew it back up?"  
  
"Oh. Sure!" Quatre took the bear. "Wow! It's really heavy for a stuffed bear!"  
  
"Yeah. The cough-rocks-cough are heavy."  
  
"What? I didn't catch that Heero."  
  
"The cloth is thick and quite heavy."  
  
"Oh. Here we are. All done!" Quatre handed Heero back the teddy bear. "If you have time, there's this guy in a very good looking Hooke costume. Last I saw, he was chasing Duo. He kinda looked familiar. Oh well. Have fun Heero! See you in the theatre." Quatre waved then ran off to save Trowa from a bunch of girls.  
  
"Ha ha..." Heero looked at the bear and smirked, he then again, disappeared into the crowd in search of Relena.  
  
~Meanwhile again~  
  
Wufei was leaning against the wall, waiting in line to buy tickets. The job had been forced upon him by Maxwell.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Fei! You're buying! Here's the money!"  
  
"Why am I buying?! Why can't Yuy?!"  
  
"Said something about cultist activity and left." Duo shrugged.  
  
"Barton?"  
  
"Chased away by girls."  
  
Wufei was getting desperate by now, "Winner's right over there! He can do it."  
  
"Nope. Remember last time he bought tickets?"  
  
"Oh yeah..." Wufei shuddered at that thought. Let's just say most of the theatre goers had run away screaming about the crazy blonde kid with the pissed off manservants. Never again would Wufei go to the movies with the Maganacs. "You can do it Maxwell."  
  
"Nope! Sorry!" Duo then ran off really quickly.  
  
"INJUSTICE!"  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Stupid Maxwell..."  
  
~Yes, meanwhile again~  
  
"Aren't you cute!!!"  
  
Trowa backed away from the growing number of girls.  
  
"Sit with me hottie!"  
  
"No! Sit with me!"  
  
Trowa looked frantically around, 'Gotta make a run for it!' He thought. Then he noticed an opening and ran for it. Unfortunately, he didn't make it and was dragged back into the crowd of girls. "Oh crap!!!!" His yells were muffled and through the mass of girls, only a lone hand reaching for help is seen.  
  
A cry is heard over the girly shrieks, "Hey! Look! Free money!!" Quatre had pulled a huge wad of money out of his pocket and threw in off to the side. All of the girls heads whipped up. Then there was a violent stampede to get the money.  
  
Quatre grabbed Trowa and they ran off to find Wufei. Looks like getting into the theatre quickly while the girls were distracted, might be a good idea. They unknowingly ran by Heero, who had spotted Relena.  
  
Heero snickered to himself and then whipped the rock-filled bear at her head. He then hide behind some people to watch as it hit her.  
  
"Yeah... And then I saw Heero and I went to talk to him. He started running and I was like-" *THUD* Relena fell over as the teddy bear made contact with the side of her head.  
  
"Miss Relena?" Dorothy looked down at her.  
  
"Hey!" Relena jumped up, "A teddy bear! And Heero touched it! Where is he!!??" She began searching around.  
  
Heero slipped off to find the others and report his findings. Duo then ran into him.  
  
"Heero! Thank god I found you! I pissed off Z-"  
  
"WHERE'S MY TEDDY BEAR!!! MOMMY!! SOMEONE FIND THE GUY WHO STOLE IT!!!"  
  
"Crap..." Heero muttered. Then he noticed Duo was holding a hat. "Good." He took the swanky pirate hat from Duo put it on and ran off to find the others.  
  
"Heero! Wait! That's not mine! Crap! Zechs is gonna-" Duo then was picked up by the neck by a pissed off Zechs.  
  
"Maxwell," he hissed, "where... is... my... hat!"  
  
"Heero took it!"  
  
"Don't pull that crap! Heero wouldn't want my hat!"  
  
"I'm serious! Don't hurt me!!"  
  
So? Did you enjoy that? You better have!! It took us a while to figure some of that out, well not really... but, anyhoo review!! Twilight's dying to unleash her Legions of Terror upon some one and it might be you... if you don't review!!! Review!! 


	3. Relena and Dorothy!

Hey! The Rogue Prince here with Twilight Canel! Chappie three here. Nothing much more to say except that we're glad you're enjoying this little venture! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own Gundam Wing or the cast and crew of Peter Pan.  
  
~Attack of the Evil Fairies  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrroooooooooooooo!!" a long high pitch shriek was heard as Heero slipped away from Relena.  
  
"Damn..." Heero cussed as he made his way towards Wufei and Quatre who were fighting off hordes of screaming girls. Then he noticed a really panicked looking Trowa pressed up against the wall. This looked amusing. Heero made his way over to investigate.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Ack... I... can't... you're... choking... Zechs..." Duo choked out some words as Zechs continually gave Duo a really pissed off look.  
  
"The hat Maxwell or your life."  
  
"I... don't... Heero... told... you... all... ready..."  
  
"Hmpf." Zech threw Duo on the ground and knelt beside him, holding his hook near Duo's throat. "If you're lying Maxwell..." he trailed off, making a death gesture with his hook.  
  
"Owwww... Zechs, that really hurt." He rubbed his sore neck then muttered, "It's just a stupid hat."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing!!" Duo squeaked as he got to his feet and with Zech poking his hook into his back, he made his way threw the crowd, looking for Heero. Or an escape route, which ever was more convenient.  
  
Yes, meanwhile...  
  
"Back I say! Back!" Quatre cracked his whip. The girls took a step back to avoid the whip. Then the filed back in towards the circle.  
  
"Winner!?" Wufei managed to yell out over the cries for Trowa, "Where did you get a whip?!"  
  
Quatre shrugged and cracked the whip again. "I have no idea. Spandex space?"  
  
"When did you get that!!"  
  
"Last week."  
  
"Dammit!!" Wufei then pushed a few girls back. "We're not going to last for much longer! Where are Yuy and Maxwell?! And why the hell did you two manage to convince me to go to such a dishonorable place!!!!" Wufei hollered.  
  
"Good looks?"  
  
"I don't think so!!"  
  
Then a loud shriek was heard and the girls ceased their attack and turned. They turned pale and high tailed it out of there.  
  
"Wufei? What's going on?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I have no idea... but it can't be good."  
  
Quatre glanced back at Trowa who had passed out against the wall. "That can't be good. Trowa passed out. Too much excitement."  
  
Dorothy then entered the scene and noticed the boys. "Oooh! Quatre cutie!"  
  
Quatre paled, then stepped behind Wufei. "Save me!"  
  
"Winner! What?! I...ah damn. Now there's two of you to save. Weaklings..."  
  
Dorothy strutted forwards and stood in front of Wufei, "Step aside, Chinese man. My beloved Quatre is waiting." She started twirling a piece of her hair and twitched her eyebrows.  
  
Quatre shuttered and inched back to where Trowa lay passed and tried to wake him.  
  
"I will not move."  
  
"Yes you will!"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's it. I will have to fight you with my 'Eyebrows of Doom'!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" She looked over at Wufei to find that he, Quatre and Trowa were gone. "What?!" She looked around and found nothing, they had disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Maxwell, I'm getting impatient. Where is my hat!!!!!"  
  
"I'm looking, I'm looking..." Duo then caught a glance of green and black spandex. "Ha!" He ran forwards, just to be grabbed by the braid and yanked backwards.  
  
"And where are you going?" Zechs loomed over Duo.  
  
"I saw Heero!! Please don't eat me!!" He covered his head on crouched lower.  
  
"Eat... you? Never mind. Go get Heero." He roughly pulled up Duo again and pushed him in the direction Duo had run in earlier. He walked after him.  
  
Guess what?! Meanwhile...  
  
"Where did the others go..." Heero scouted the area. "Too many Peter Pans. I'll have to make sure to get them real clothes..." Heero then spotted Wufei and Quatre dragging Trowa towards the doors of the theatre. He walked over and startled Quatre by poking him. Quatre screamed like a little girl and passed out.  
  
"Good job Yuy. Now we have to drag both of them."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Barton was attacked by girls and pass out and Winner was jittery about the Dorothy Encounter. You popping out of nowhere and poking him didn't help. Since you scared him, you're carrying him."  
  
"What have you people been doing?" Heero shook his head and picked up Quatre and putting him over his shoulder. "Oh yes. Relena has is here. I believe she is the reason these people acting like idiots. Brainwashing."  
  
"Uh Yuy... Nice hat... Have you seen Maxwell?"  
  
"Actually, the hat came from him."  
  
"He gave it to you?"  
  
"No. I took it since I need it for cover. I was being trailed by the evil little child I stole the bear from."  
  
"Bear?"  
  
"Filled it with rocks and threw it at Relena's head."  
  
"I hope you hit her."  
  
"Of course." The four entered the building and bought five tickets.  
  
Wufei arranged for a message to go out over the intercom. "Would a mister Duo Maxwell please come into the theatre, you have a party of four waiting."  
  
"Great. Now Relena and Dorothy can locate us. Stupid lackeys..."  
  
Wow... Meanwhile...  
  
"Dorothy!! Did you hear that!!! Duo is here!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"That means Heero is here!!!!"  
  
"Quatre too, most likely. Let's go!!" The two charged off towards the theatre.  
  
Again... Meanwhile...  
  
Both Duo and Zechs stopped and listened. Yup, Duo was wanted in the theatre. "Gotta go! See ya!" Duo ducked Zechs and ran into the crowd. A furious yell was heard as Duo scampered off to meet the others.  
  
Yes, so that is chapter three. Not bad considering this was tossed together during finals. Finals... Ewwww........ Anyhoo, review!! 


	4. Enter the Theatre?

Hey! The Rogue Prince here with Twilight Canel. We're glad you're enjoying this story so far! Anyhoo, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own Gundam Wing, G Gundam( one time appearance) or the cast and crew of Peter Pan.  
  
Attack of the Evil Fairies  
  
"Trowa!!!!!"  
  
Trowa's eyes became the size of saucers. He looked frantically around. He couldn't see them but he knew they were there.  
  
"Trowa? What's wrong?" Quatre questioned.  
  
"They're here."  
  
"Relena and Dorothy...?" Quatre looked around too.  
  
"No... my stalkers..."  
  
"Oh. You had me scared for a minute. We can take care of them. Don't worry Trowa!" Just then, a unit of about twenty girls appeared, armed with make-up. The others immediately got around Trowa and discussed a plan.  
  
"Oh crap..." Wufei muttered.  
  
Quatre spoke up, "Heero, Wufei? What should we do?"  
  
"Times like these call for drastic measures. I say we give them Trowa." Heero calmly replied.  
  
"No!!! We can't sacrifice Trowa! We have to make a break for it!" Quatre looked back at Trowa to find that Trowa was gone. "Trowa?!"  
  
Just then Duo came running and plowed through the ranks of girls. "Outta my way!!!" He ran up to the others and hid behind Heero. "Heero, buddy, you wanna give Zechs his hat back?"  
  
Heero blinked, then gave an evil smirk, "If this is Zechs's hat, he's not getting it back." With that Heero disappeared behind the group, into the crowd.  
  
"DAMMIT!!!" Duo cussed loudly, "He's gonna kill me!!"  
  
**Meanwhile...  
  
"Please don't find me. Please don't find me. Please don't find- AHHHHHH!!" Trowa screamed as the door to the bathroom stall opened.  
  
"Hn. Am I that frightening?"  
  
Trowa looked up to find Heero. "You scared the crap out of me and... Where'd you get the cape?"  
  
"There are other movies playing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
**Meanwhile...  
  
"Miss Relena? Are you sure they're hiding in the girls room? They are guys. Wouldn't they be hiding in the boys room?"  
  
"Dorothy, I know what I am doing!! They are in the girls room!!"  
  
"Whatever you say Miss Relena."  
  
**Meanwhile... again...  
  
"Maxwell, I will kill you... I want my hat..."  
  
**Meanwhile...  
  
"I can't believe that kid would take my cape!!"  
  
"Domon! Calm down, we'll find it."  
  
"You're right Rain. It's just, I feel so naked without it."  
  
"Domon, you are naked. Well aside from your boxers. Why did you only go in your cape?"  
  
"..."  
  
**Meanwhile...  
  
"Wufei? Where did Heero, Duo and Trowa go? And why is that guy in his boxers?"  
  
"He couldn't afford a loin cloth costume. The closest he could get was his heart pattern boxers."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I have no idea. As for the others, I have no idea either."  
  
"Oh. Buy me some candy Wufei?" Quatre gave the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Must... fight... ah damn. Fine. What do you want..."  
  
"Snickers!!! And Jujubes."  
  
"Are you actually going to eat them?!"  
  
"Of course not! They're just fun to throw at people."  
  
"..." -_-;  
  
**Meanwhile...  
  
"So tell me again why you're hiding in the bathroom."  
  
"I need to escape those girls."  
  
"Why the boys room?"  
  
"They won't come in after me."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"No."  
  
Just then the door broke down and Relena and Dorothy charged in. Heero jumped in the stall with Trowa and locked the door. The two stood on the toilet and held their breath, peeking over the stall.  
  
"Miss Relena, this is the boys room! We shouldn't be in here!"  
  
"Dorothy, this is most certainly the girls room. Don't you see the new sinks?"  
  
"Ummm... Those are urinals. I wouldn't use that!!"  
  
At this point, Heero walked out of the stall wearing Zechs's hat and Domon's cape, with Trowa hiding inside it. They left the bathroom in a hurry. The two girls didn't notice that the cloaked man had two sets of legs or that is was Heero. The wonders of wearing a hat...  
  
**Yes, meanwhile again...  
  
"Alright, I've got your Snickers, my Hot Tamales, Heero's Skittles, Trowa's Milky Way, Duo's Sugar Babies, six pounds of popcorn, five drinks and 26 boxes of Jujubes."  
  
"Alright Wufei!! What'd you get for drinks?"  
  
"Mountain Dew. Duo got a suicide drink."  
  
"Ewwww... How can he drink those? I mean, mixing a whole bunch of sodas together."  
  
"It's Duo."  
  
"Oh yeah... Say, how did you get all the money to pay for this?"  
  
"Ummm... Hey! Look at his costume!!"  
  
"Ooooh! It's pretty!"  
  
"Come on, let's get our seats."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
**Meanwhile...  
  
"Where is everyone?" Duo paced around trying to find anyone, aside from Zechs or Relena and friends. He then noticed Wufei and Quatre. "Hey! Guys! Wait for me!" The crowd grew really thick and Duo lost sight of the two. When he got through, the two were gone.  
  
"Damn!!!" Then he noticed a ticket on the ground. "Maybe they did see me..." Duo pocketed the ticket and began to leave when an arm snaked around his neck and labored breathing was heard.  
  
"Give me my god damn hat Maxwell."  
  
"Oh shi-"  
  
**Meanwhile...  
  
"Ah ha! The theatre Wufei! Let's go in and save seats for the others!!"  
  
"Fine." The two walked inside and grabbed five seats in the middle section.  
  
Quatre glanced and noticed the many rows of girls, "Ummm... Wufei?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Look behind you."  
  
"Damn."  
  
**Meanwhile again...  
  
"I can't believe we got away!!"  
  
"Yes. This hat is very useful... We might as well go see if any of the others have gotten seats yet."  
  
"Sure... Help?"  
  
A flash of pink and yellow and Trowa was gone.  
  
So? Cliff hanger!!! Bwahahahahahahahaha... Sorry... Anyhoo, myself and Twilight have an idea for you. The first person to tell us how many 'meanwhile...'s we used from every chapter, will get a special shout- out!!  
Twilight Canel- If you guess incorrectly, 1) You're an idiot, and 2) My Legions will be dye all of your clothing bright pink!!!  
Anyhoo, review!! 


	5. Trowa's Dilema!

Hey! The Rogue Prince here with Twilight Canel. The damn finals are finally over. We think that we passed them but who knows... If we did fail, you won't be seeing much of us for a long time. If we passed, we'll continue to up-date this sucker regularly because we have no lives. Also, words of advice, SPANISH SUCKS!!! Sorry... Anyhoo, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter( only for a bit!) or the cast and crew of Peter Pan.  
  
Attack of the Evil Fairies  
  
"Talk 03!! Where is Zechs!!"  
  
"I don't know!!"  
  
"Where are the Gundam Pilots!!"  
  
"In here!"  
  
"Where!"  
  
"Right here!"  
  
"WHERE!!!"  
  
"I'm right here! Are you blind?"  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU ARE!!! WHERE ARE THE OTHERS!!"  
  
"If you don't care where I am, can I leave?"  
  
"NO!! I'll repeat myself again, where are the others."  
  
"In the theatre."  
  
"I know that you idiot, where?"  
  
"How should I know."  
  
"Damn you Barton." Une removed Trowa's blindfold and Trowa got a look at his surroundings. Let's just say Trowa was appalled.  
  
"AHHH! What the hell is this place!"  
  
"03, welcome to the girls bathroom. Now," she pulls out Trowa's bottle of hair gel, "talk."  
  
"Why do you have my hair gel?"  
  
"Not that kind of talk you moron. Give me information!"  
  
"Quatre's a blond, Duo has a braid, Wufei is a pissed off Chinese man, Heero has really impressive spandex-"  
  
Trowa was interrupted by Une who was very pissed, "I WILL WATER DOWN YOUR HAIR GEL!!! TELL ME SOMETHING USEFUL!!"  
  
"Umm... I-"  
  
Trowa was again cut off when the door opened and Relena and  
  
Dorothy walked in.  
  
***Meanwhile...  
  
"Where did Trowa go?" Heero looked around but didn't see him. "Oh well." Then Heero noticed something that made him grin. Jujubes. Unfortunately, it was the kid which he 'borrowed' the teddy bear from.  
  
Heero slinked over and removed the box of jujubes from the kid, "Thanks, I needed these." Heero gave a salute and turned away, swirling his cape and ran off into the crowd. The kid didn't recognize him because, as you should know, wearing a hat always disguises you. As Heero ran away he could have sworn he heard a whiny voice yell 'MOMMY!!'.  
  
"Hehe..."  
  
***Yes, you guessed it! Meanwhile...  
  
"YAY!! PREVIEWS!!!!" Quatre jumped out of his seat and danced around.  
  
"Shhhhhh!!"  
  
"Sorry!" Quatre sat back down.  
  
The previews started and they went pretty uneventful except for 'Cold Mountain.' The preview had a women speaking in the background, "If you're fightin', stop fightin'."  
  
At this point Quatre jumped up, "Yeah! We shouldn't be fighting!!"  
  
Wufei glared at everyone and continued to eat his popcorn. "Winner, sit down. I can't see with you jumping around."  
  
"But we have to stop the fighting!"  
  
"No one's fighting. Sit down."  
  
At this point, a figure with a swanky pirate hat and a long elegant cape entered the theatre and made his way towards the middle. By now, Heero had 'acquired' a fake mustache and a fencing sword.  
  
"Oh! Heero! You're here! You missed the credits!!"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow, "How did you recognize me?" He shook his head, "Nevermind." He sat down next to Wufei and collected his Skittles, some popcorn, a drink and five boxes of Jujubes to add to his already 'acquired' box.  
  
"Do you know where the others are?"  
  
"Can't say I do."  
  
"Oh.  
  
***Meanwhile...  
  
"Owww! Easy on the braid!"  
  
"Just shut up and follow. I am not missing the movie! It is my life..."  
  
"Wow... That's kinda creepy..."  
  
"This is going to be the tenth time I've seen this movie so it is extra special."  
  
"..." Duo attempted to back away but got shoved forward instead.  
  
Upon entering the theatre Duo tried to find the guys and did. He was going to point them out to Zechs and gain his freedom but Heero held up Duo's candy, He also mouthed, 'You give us up, I eat your candy'.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!! CANDY!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uhhhhh... nothing!"  
  
***meanwhile again...  
  
Une and Trowa froze. Relena and Dorothy chatted and didn't seem to notice them. "Why do you think those boys got mad at us Dorothy?" Relena began washing her hands.  
  
"I haven't a clue Miss Relena." Dorothy smirked, "Perhaps it was because we were in the boy's room?!"  
  
"No we weren't!"  
  
"Then what's this?"  
  
"This is the second girl's room."  
  
Dorothy shook her head and followed Relena out. Une and Trowa let out their breath they were holding.  
  
"They've caught on to me. My plan is ruined!" Une ran out of the bathroom, yelling orders into a walky-talky.  
  
Trowa was still stuck there, tied up. "A little help?"  
  
Trowa's fangirls then walked in. Trowa again, held his breath.  
  
"I wonder why Trowa isn't in the theatre?!"  
  
"I don't know, I wish he was though."  
  
"Yeah..." The fangirls walked out.  
  
"Thank god! Help?"  
  
Then Une walked back in.  
  
"No! 03 is gone! How did he escape?!" She ran off again.  
  
"I'm still here!" He looked around, the bathroom was empty.  
  
"Isn't my invisibility cloak awesome!"  
  
Trowa craned his neck to see who talking. It was a boy who looked to be about ten.  
  
"Hey, you look like that kid who's the wizard."  
  
"Yup! Harry Potter!" The kid did look like Harry Potter, except that he had dyed his hair badly, you could see the blonde roots. And the scar on his forehead looked weird...  
  
"What's wrong with your forehead, it looks like you cut it."  
  
"I did! That way, it can scar like Harry's!"  
  
"Ummm... yeah... good for you... Hey... wasn't Harry Potter playing six months ago?"  
  
"Really? I guess I've been lost for a long time!"  
  
"Really? How did you survive?"  
  
"Toilet paper and water."  
  
"... oh god..."  
  
"Say, do you want to see my levitation spell?! It's really cool!!"  
  
"Ummmm... maybe later. How about an 'untie-me-really-quick' spell?"  
  
"Really? I can do that!"  
  
"Good. Do it now!" the kid untied Trowa and Trowa got up and stretched.  
  
"That feels good. Thanks kid. Now I've got to be going..."  
  
"NOOOO! You haven't seen all the secret passages in Hogwarts yet!!"  
  
"Yeah... This is a movie theatre..."  
  
"No! This is Hogwarts! I'm a second year! Who are you?"  
  
Trowa wracked his brain for an answer. He had to escape this crazy somehow... Then he remembered Duo. Duo was obsessed with Harry Potter. He would know since he was stuck listening to Duo ramble about it.  
  
"Yeah... I'm a... professor. Yes, a professor."  
  
"Ohhhh... You must be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher! We've needed one since Joey ate Mr. Rat."  
  
"Joey? I don't want to know..."  
  
"When does class start?!"  
  
"Not here!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because you have... ummmm... ballet with... uhhhh... Relena!"  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes! Now go!"  
  
"Okay! Let me just tell the others!"  
  
"Who?" Trowa was quite confused but when the air duct in front of him opened and three kids came down, he was really scared.  
  
"Hi Harry! Who's that?"  
  
"Oh. He's the new professor that's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Cool! I wanna have his class!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Harry? When is it?!"  
  
"Not until later. The professor says we have ballet with Relena."  
  
"Yay! Thank you prof-" the kid stopped and blinked, Trowa was gone.  
  
***Meanwhile...  
  
"The movie's gonna start! Where are Duo and Trowa?!"  
  
"Haven't a clue." Heero replied and waved at Duo. Duo gave an angry fist. He couldn't go anywhere since Zechs had tied his braid to the chair.  
  
"Where could they be..."  
  
Just then the door opened and in came Trowa.  
  
Alright! That was a long one! Hope you enjoyed our Harry Potter crazies! If you like Harry Potter that wasn't supposed to be offensive. Anyhoo, no one has taken our challenge to give us the "meanwhile..." amount. We're rather disappointed. Twilight wanted to make fun of someone. It's still open to anyone if they still want to try it though. Anyhoo, we'd love a good, happy review and we know you want to give on so do so!! Review! 


	6. The Begining of the Jujube War!

Hey! The Rogue Prince here with Twilight Canel! Why doesn't anyone want to play our "meanwhile..." game?! And why the hell doesn't anyone review anymore!!!!!!!!!! If we don't get reviews, we may have to take drastic measures!! Anyhoo, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, Digimon or the cast and crew of Peter Pan.  
  
Attack of the Evil Fairies  
  
"Yay! The movie's starting!" Zechs sat forward in his seat. Duo just stared at him. Zechs had mentally turned into a three year-old. Duo rolled his eyes and went back to attempting to untie his braid from the seat.  
  
*~*Meanwhile...  
  
Trowa glanced around the theatre, trying to find any of the boys. Then he spotted Quatre who was jumping up and down yelling "The movie's starting! Yay! Yay!" Trowa started towards them but then heard a scary conversation to his left.  
  
"Psst! Hey! Isn't that Trowa?"  
  
"I think it is..."  
  
"Looks close enough. Let's get him girls!  
  
At this point Trowa turned tail and left the theatre quickly and stood outside, contemplating how to get in there without being attacked by the girls.  
  
Then he heard a whiny little voice complain, "Mommy! This sucks! First some guy took my teddy bear, then I lost my ticket on the ground and then some other loser stole my Jujubes!!"  
  
"Oh don't be so whiny Joe. You'll still get to see the movie."  
  
"But Mom!! You didn't even let me bring Gomamon with me!"  
  
"You mean that stuffed animal you bring everywhere? I think you've outgrown it."  
  
"No!! He's my friend!"  
  
"Good thing you're seeing you're shrink tomorrow. I think this little obsession of yours has gotten way out of hand. You should have you're friends go too."  
  
"MOM!!! We're not crazy! Our Digimon ARE real!!"  
  
Trowa just stood there and stared. "What a crackpot..." He muttered and shook his head.  
  
"Man! The movie is starting and it's impossible to get in. Unless..."  
  
*~*Meanwhile again...  
  
"MOVIEMOVIEMOVIEMOVIE!!" That's all Heero could hear from the kid two rows in front of him.  
  
"Wufei, pass me a box of Jujubes..."  
  
"Why? Are you going to eat them?" Wufei looked rather disgusted at the thought.  
  
"Why of course! Why else would I want them?" Heero answered back sarcastically.  
  
"Just making sure. Who's the target?"  
  
"The kid chanting 'movie!'"  
  
"Okay... Found him. How many boxes?"  
  
"Better make that three."  
  
"Sure. Quatre? You in?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Quatre was to wrapped-up with the movie.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"What'd I miss?" Quatre whined.  
  
"Nothing. Go back to watching the movie."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Wufei. Are you ready."  
  
"Most definitely."  
  
*~*Yes, again, meanwhile...  
  
"So... You want to let us in? We lost our tickets." Relena gave a happy smile. The guy behind the counter shuddered and turned pale.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't let you in. You'd scare the other customers."  
  
"Really now..." Dorothy leaned forward on the counter, "I think you should let us in." Her voice sound dangerous.  
  
"Ummmm... I... wha... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!"  
  
"Let" Dorothy raised her eyebrows, "us in or I'll have to fight you, with my EVIL EYEBROWS OF DOOM!!!"  
  
At this point, the guy behind the counter peed his pants and passed out.  
  
"Alright!!" The two ran forwards and attempted to figure out which theatre had Peter pan playing in it.  
  
*~*Meanwhile...  
  
"So, I need you to guide me through the 'halls of Hogwarts'."  
  
"Of course Professor! When is class anyway?" the Harry-wannabe questioned.  
  
"Uhhh... in a week..."  
  
"Why so long?" the Ron-wannabe piped up.  
  
"Uhhh... I haven't... ummm... gotten settled... yet..."  
  
"Oh! Okay! Which room are you trying to get to."  
  
"Peter Pan."  
  
"?"  
  
"The fairy guy."  
  
"Ohhhhhhh..."  
  
*~*Meanwhile...  
  
"Heero! Cover me! I'm going to try to get closer."  
  
By now, the kid chanting 'movie' had stopped and was looking around trying to figure out who was throwing Jujubes at him.  
  
Suddenly Duo appeared next to next to Heero and swiped a box of Jujubes and started whipping them at Zechs. "He broke the most sacred rule. He touched the braid without permission... He must die!"  
  
Heero smirked, "I yank your braid all the time."  
  
"I know. And eventually, I'll get you too but first I need to kill Zechs. And give him the damn hat back so he doesn't stalk me around."  
  
"Fat chance."  
  
"Damn you..."  
  
Just then the ventilation grate fell from the ceiling and crushed the 'movie' kid. You could almost hear Wufei choke to death with laughter, Duo's eyes went wide, teared up and he fell on the Jujube covered floor laughing and even Heero was laughing, well actually it was maniacal laughter but who cares. Quatre was oblivious to the whole thing.  
  
"That was better than Jujubes!" someone yelled out. Half the audience was busy watching the Jujube War and couldn't give a crap about the movie. The other half was irritated that anyone could actually not pay attention.  
  
The 'movie' kid had just crawl out from under the grate when Trowa dropped down and landed on him. The girls all immediately noticed Trowa and began shrieking. Trowa ducked and headed for the guys. The whole theatre erupted into chaos.  
  
*~*Meanwhile...  
  
"Is this the right theatre Miss Relena?"  
  
"Of course it is!"  
  
"Are they speaking Spanish?"  
  
So? Did you enjoy it! You must review! We are in dire need of reviews!!  
  
Twilight Canel~ If we don't get a minimum of five NEW reviews, you will all feel my wrath next chapter! It will not be pleasant.  
  
You heard the lady! Do it!!! Review! 


	7. The Illegal Expo, Part 1!

Hey! The Rogue Prince here with Twilight Canel! Since we haven't really gotten to many reviews recently and we really need a break (we're stuck on the war), we've made a special side dish for your entertainment. We present to you, The Illegal Expo!!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own any anime that shows up in this chapter, Harry Potter, Peter Pan or whatever the hell that shows up. Be scared!!  
  
Attack of the Evil Fairies: The Illegal Expo, Part 1  
  
"Damn, I'm out of ammo." Heero sidestepped a bunch of girls and threw the empty box at an attacker.  
  
"Yo! Heero! We need more ammo! Get some more Jujubes!" Duo yelled as he emptied his box.  
  
"Roger." Heero slipped through the theatre door and high-tailed it towards the concession counter. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Relena and Dorothy harassing the guy at the counter. He quickly dove towards the bathroom and slammed the door.  
  
"Damn. I need to get..." Heero trailed off as he heard voices come from the ventilation shafts.  
  
"We've got to hurry! The Expo's gonna start with out us!"  
  
"Shhh! Quiet! Someone will hear us!"  
  
Heero listened to them argue for awhile and then decided he'd better follow and investigate. He quietly climbed up into the shaft and followed the noise of the people he was following. Then he heard a new set of voices.  
  
"Where's Harry and Ron? Dumbledore say we have to hurry! There's a big meeting in the Great Hall!"  
  
Heero blinked then muttered, "Harry? Dumbledore? Hn..." Then it hit him. Those names sounded familiar...  
  
*flashback*  
  
"...And it was wicked cool! Harry pulled out his wand and tried to fight off Voldemort and he almost got his ass kicked! Then the wizard Dumbledore came and saved him and flattened Voldemort's ass and saved the day!" Duo had ranting about something but Heero hadn't bothered to pay attention to most of it. Nor had any of the others, except for Quatre, who had excitedly commented here and there. Then the two of them left the room muttering something about Gryffindor.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
"Nope." Heero did his best to stay as far from those voices as possible. Eventually, a light appeared at the end of the shaft and Heero found himself in a very large room that was full of many people. Ninjas, thieves, assassins, merchants, Howard and many others he couldn't even recognize.  
  
"Howard?" He shook his head, he didn't want to know why he was here. Heero jumped down and joined the large crowds of people. It was like a mini black market. Heero was quiet to say, impressed.  
  
"Hey, Lupin? Why are we here?"  
  
"Well Jigen, from what I've heard, this is the biggest fricken treasure grove and with the people here, it's an easy score."  
  
"Sure, whatever Lupin..."  
  
Heero stood there and gave a smirk. This was going to be one interesting time and to think, this was all under the movie theatre. How convenient.  
  
So? We haven't finished this yet but be assured, we aren't done. Five reviews or we will torture you with Scooby Doo and the Power Puff Girls. Bwahahahahahaha! Review! 


	8. The Illegal Expo, Part 2!

Hey! The Rogue Prince here with Twilight Canel. You guys finally meet our requirements! We got five reviews! OMG!! Was it really that hard? Anyhoo, I wanna thank Hamtaro Assasin and Spectral for reviewing this story as well as The Tournament. Also, no one has played the "MEANWHILE" GAME!!! What is the meaning of that! I'll explain the rules again, so you better do it this time! You need to tell us how many 'meanwhile...'s there are all together from every chapter and we'll dedicate a chapter to you or give you a special shout out, which ever is more convenient. Now! Do it!!!!!! Anyhoo, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own any anime that shows up in this chapter, Harry Potter, Peter Pan or whatever the hell that shows up. Be scared!!  
  
Attack of the Evil Fairies: The Illegal Expo, Part 2  
  
"Damn! Where's Heero!" Duo yelled across the room at Wufei. "It can't possibly take him that long!!" He ducked and threw his now empty Jujubes box at one of the attacking Trowa stalkers.  
  
"How should I know!" Wufei yelled back. He then glanced over and noticed that Winner, Zechs and a small band of children in fairy costumes were in a little corner still watching the movie. Wufei sighed and side stepped some guy and made his way over.  
  
"Winner! You're needed at the battle field."  
  
Quatre glanced up. "Oh! Hi Wufei! Come and join us! It's getting to the good part!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Suddenly Quatre, Zechs and all the children squealed and all yelled at the same time "It's the ticky-tocky crocodile!! Oh no!!"  
  
Wufei blinked then decided that maybe they didn't need him after all...  
  
*/*Meanwhile...  
  
Heero followed the two thieves he heard. 'Jigen and Lupin... Hmm...' Heero thought, 'The names sound rather familiar...'  
  
Just then, there was a small explosion and five girls appeared in the middle of the market, dropping from the ceiling.  
  
The leader spoke out, "I can't allow all of you to do this!! This Expo is illegal! Most of you are probably law breakers, here to show off the stolen goods you took from some innocent people!! I can't let this happen! So, in the name of the Moon, I'll stop this and protect people's rights to freedom."  
  
Another girl stepped forwards, "In the name of Mars, I shall stop you with my healing fires of love!"  
  
Another girl than spoke up, "In the of Venus, I shall-" the girl was cut off by a bunch of pissed off people yelling 'COPS! GET THEM!' Let's just say the girls were quickly tied up.  
  
"This isn't fair! You didn't give us enough time to finish our speeches! All the other enemies give us at least ten minutes! You're cheating!" the leader then started to struggle, "Where is Tuxedo Mask?! I have the right to a lawyer!! I-" she then was abruptly gagged.  
  
"Aw shut-up!" one of the bandits who 'took out' the girls muttered. "You talk to much... all most as much as Kir..."  
  
"Hey! I heard that! See if I ever save your ass again Jing..," At this point, a bird appeared and started eyeing the girls, "Ladies..."  
  
"The blonde with the multi-color uniform is off limits. She'll give us away." Kir wasn't listening. He had already bribed the other four scouts with money and was carried off by some happy girls.  
  
"Aren't you such a cute bird! Can I have another ring?"  
  
"Let's get lunch! You're buying, right?"  
  
Jing and Sailor Moon both sweat-dropped. Some things never change. Jing turned back to the sailor tied up, "If I remove the gag, will you stay quiet?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good." Jing removed the gag.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed and then looked up at the ceiling, with those irritating sparkles surrounding her with a pink background and whispered, "Where are you Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
Jing pointed a knife in her face, "What kind of crap are you pulling?!"  
  
*/*Meanwhile...  
  
"Move dammit!! I'M NOT GOING TO SAVE HER IN TIME!!!!" Tuxedo Mask leaned on the horn of his car and continued to yell thing out the window. Traffic sucks, doesn't it?  
  
*/* Meanwhile again...  
  
"Hey. Naruto! Don't touch ANYTHING. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Oooh! What's this?" he picked up a small necklace, "Shiny!"  
  
"NARUTO!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're hear on a mission to recover Commodore Shmidlap's stolen invention."  
  
"Fine..." Naruto grumbled a bit then looked back towards his teacher, "What was this 'invention' anyway?"  
  
"... I think it's orange..."  
  
Everyone did then major sweat drop thingy and fell over backwards.  
  
"No! What IS the invention?"  
  
"That's the problem..." with that, Kakashi sat down and opened his magazine. Naruto was going to make a scene, like usual.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE INVENTION IS!! THERE MUST BE A MILLION ORANGE THINGS IN HERE, LIKE THAT GUY'S JACKET!!" He pointed over at Jing who was currently grilling the moon princess for information.  
  
Jing looked up at the idiot pointing at him, flashed a peace sign and grinned. He then went back to his original plan, make the girl tell him something useful, perhaps about money...  
  
"So," Sakura announced, "Master Kakashi. If you said the invention was orange..." she turned towards Naruto, "Naruto?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where did you get that jacket?..."  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto took a step back.  
  
"Hm... That's right! We could end the mission faster if we just took him back and say we misunderstood the orders..."  
  
"They wouldn't fall for that."  
  
"Sasuke. Do you want to stay here or do you want to go home?"  
  
"...You're coming with us, Naruto."  
  
"Hey! I'm already part of the team! I have to go!"  
  
*/*Meanwhile...  
  
"Hey. Kiyone? Why is that guy torturing that girl?"  
  
"Because she was a cop."  
  
"But, we're cops too!"  
  
"SHHHH!!! Are you trying to get us killed?!"  
  
"Sorry Kiyone..." Mihoshi looked around and then spotted a pretty girl dropping a broach into her pocket. "Hey! I saw that, you thief!"  
  
"Thief? I'm a con-artist, big difference. I'd say, we're much better then your common thief."  
  
"Oh. Well that's worse than a thief! I, first class detective Mihoshi, place you under arrest for thievery and uh... what's that word..." she turned around towards Kiyone, "Hey. Kiyone, what's the word I'm looking for? Kiyone?"  
  
Kiyone had donned a black hat and was whistling. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Kiyone? Of course you know me! I'm your partner!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
At this point, the girl in question stepped forward, "So? You're a cop, aren't you."  
  
"Yes! And so is my partner, Kiyone!"  
  
"What?! I don't know her!"  
  
"Your both cops." At this point, the surrounding people started cracking their knuckles and such things. Some had guns, baseball bats, chain links, ect.  
  
"This can't be good. Mihoshi!"  
  
"Right!" The two pulled out their guns. "Don't try to retaliate! Your all under arrest!"  
  
"GET THEM!!!"  
  
*/*Meanwhile again...  
  
*BANG* Heero looked up. Gunshots. He smirked. "About time..." He pulled a gun out of spandex space and swiped one off someone else and headed towards the fight.  
  
*/*Yes! Meanwhile again...  
  
"Oh no! Pedro just dumped Maria!"  
  
"Miss Relena? Tu hablas Espanol, tambien?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind. How do you know what's happening?"  
  
"I guessed. It looks dramatic!"  
  
"Actually, those aren't the right names. Your 'Pedro' is a kid named Ash Ketchum and your 'Maria' is Pikachu. Ash just died."  
  
"You made that up, didn't you!"  
  
"..."  
  
So? Did you enjoy? Yes? If you didn't, too bad. No one cares. First, you MUST play the meanwhile game. And second, we demand five more reviews or we will do the Scooby-Doo and Power Puffness crap. There is a part three so, if you want to see it, you better review! Now, do you think Kiyone and Mihoshi should break up the Expo or should Heero just kill everything? Or maybe Jing could use Kir Royale and blow everything up? You decide. Review! 


	9. Yu Yu Hakusho Special: Scooby Doo Style,...

Hey! The Rogue Prince here with Twilight Canel. Are you trying to be mean? Do you mean to hurt our feeling by not reviewing? Is anyone actually reading this?  
  
Twilight Canel: Since none of you actually said anything worthwhile in your pitiful reviews we are doing this our way. In other words, you suck.  
  
Sorry, Twilight's been a little on edge recently and has had the need to kill something. I myself, blame it all on Spanish Class. They separated us because we talk too much and passed notes. I don't think the teacher liked our most recent note. It was actually one of our more mild notes... Anyhoo, enough about our real lives... YOU review. If you don't, you shall suffer the wrath of Twilight's Legions of Terror. If we're talking crazy, I once again blame it on Spanish class and lack of reviews. Now enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own any anime that shows up in this chapter, Harry Potter, Peter Pan or whatever the hell that shows up.  
  
Attack of the Evil Fairies  
  
"Dammit! Where is Heero?!" Duo yelled as he threw a jujube at one of the attacking-  
  
TC: Because you have not complied to the five review demand, you will suffer. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
TRP: ...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Hey! Grandma? Why are we here anyway?"  
  
"Because Dimwit, Koenma decided Spirit Detective area of the Rekai Tantei needed more money so we're filling in for some other actors who are strike."  
  
"Fine. So what kind of show are we doing?"  
  
"Worthless kiddy crap." Hiei stepped from the shadows.  
  
"Hey! When did you show up?" Yusuke scratched his head.  
  
"I was summoned by Koenma to help you run this pathetic excuse for a case."  
  
"Hey guys!" Kuwabara came walking in with Botan. He was wearing a dog costume, holding the head at his side.  
  
Yusuke stared for a moment, then burst out laughing, uncontrollably. Genkai smirked. Hiei had the biggest smirk imaginable, "I'm glad you've finally learned your place human."  
  
"Hey! What are you talking about shrimp!! This is my costume! The director told me I'm the awesome main character, Scooby Doo."  
  
"He's a dog you moron."  
  
"So! He's got super cool powers!"  
  
"Like what? Snivel and cower?"  
  
"Hey! Have you seen the show before?"  
  
"No. That was a guess, considering it seems to explain you well enough."  
  
"Hey! I'll get-" he stopped talking as Yusuke shoved a box in his hands.  
  
"These are for you stupid."  
  
"Oooooh! Scooby Snacks!" He ripped open the box and started to eat them. He then started to choke on them.  
  
"Ha ha! Idiot!"  
  
"Dimwit! He's not supposed to eat those yet!"  
  
"Oops..."  
  
Just then a door opened and a pleasant looking woman walked in and handed the five scripts. "Just stick to these and you can't go too wrong...."  
  
The five looked over the scripts. The outcome was quite scary. Hiei landed the roll of Fred. Yusuke got the roll of Shaggy. Genkai got Daphne. Botan got Velma. And last and most certainly least, Kuwabara as Scooby Doo.  
  
The woman then ushered the five into another room for costumes and makeup. "Ummmm... Excuse me but was Kurama supposed to show up?" Botan asked.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Oh." Botan then picked up a costume, "Is this mine?"  
  
"No. That's Daphne's. This is yours." An ugly orange outfit was thrust at her.  
  
"Aww... How cute!"  
  
Genkai glanced over and noticed the purple outfit, "No way am I wearing that."  
  
"But it's your costume! If perhaps you turned to your younger self..."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"Ummm... okay. Yusuke? Hiei?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Did you honestly expect me to wear this clown suit?"  
  
"Well... yes."  
  
"Think again human." Hiei's Fred costume then spontaneously combusted.  
  
"Hey! Hiei! Burn mine too!" Yusuke demanded.  
  
"Burn it yourself, Detective."  
  
"Sounds good to me! SPIRIT GU-"  
  
"NO!!! Yusuke stop! You'll destroy the building!" Botan pounced on Yusuke, in a flash of orange.  
  
At this point, Hiei and Yusuke stared, "You actual wore that?"  
  
"Yes, that is a rather ugly outfit."  
  
"I think it's cute! And why didn't you wear yours?! You two would have looked absolutely charming!"  
  
"..."  
  
"I like my costume." Kuwabara gave a stupid grin and went back to his box of Scooby Snacks.  
  
Are you happy?! We've stopped writing the Expo to write this crap! If you really like this though, maybe we'll do a Yu Yu/Scooby Doo story... Anyhoo, YOU WILL REVIEW!!!!!!! And I mean it! Now watch the shiny watch and repeat after me: 'I will review and tell my friends to read and review too.' Now go my slave! 


	10. The Almost End of the Illegal Expo!

Hey! The Rogue Prince here with Twilight Canel. After posting the filler chapter trying to get revenge on you people who are like "I read this but I'm not going to review..." and you people enjoying it, we are to say, stumped. You people confuse us. Aside from that, we're going to continue the story anyway.  
  
Twilight Canel: The YYH/Scooby-Doo crossover filler has been turned into a real story. It has moved into the YYH section where it has gotten a shocking 3 reviews... Just incase your interested... Go read that after your done with this.  
  
Alright then, now that we're done ranting, let's start up the next exciting chapter!!! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own any anime that shows up in this chapter, Harry Potter, Peter Pan or whatever the hell that shows up. Be scared!!  
  
Attack of the Evil Fairies: The Illegal Expo, Part 3  
  
"Uhhh... Kiyone? Are we in big trouble?" Mihoshi whispered from behind the large stack of crates they were hiding behind.  
  
"Of course not! We're gonna kick all their asses!!" A new boy appeared behind the two of them, grinning, "Say... Can I borrow one of your laser gun thingies?" The boy smiled again and poked Mihoshi's gun. Unfortunately, this set the gun off and blasted a large hole in the ceiling.  
  
A moment later, three heads appeared out of the hole and looked around. "OMG..." the boy with glasses gasped, "It's a secret meeting for the Death Eaters!!!!"  
  
The red haired boy then pointed, "Look! There's Voldemo- uhhh... I mean 'he-who-must-not-be-named'!!!"  
  
The third child, a girl, then spoke up, "Look! And there's Professor Snape, the Potions Master!!"  
  
The three looked down at the growing riot below. They watched Jigen(Voldemort) and Heero(Snape), fire some rounds at each other then dodge to attack other opponents.  
  
"We've got to help Snape!!" But just as the three were preparing to jump down, a few cherry bombs were tossed up into the hole.  
  
"Huh? These are strange looking dung bombs...."  
  
*BOOM*  
  
*+*Meanwhile...  
  
"Oh no! Tinkerbell! Don't drink the poison!!" Quatre, Zechs and the fairy costumed children all leaned forwards in their seats. "Oh no!! Captain Hooke's poison killed Tinkerbell!!"  
  
Peter Pan on the screen then started to cry, "No! Tink!!"  
  
"No! Tinkerbell!!" Quatre's little band echoed.  
  
"Tinkerbell!! I've got to save her! I do believe in Fairies, I do!! I do believe in fairies, I do!!"  
  
At this point Zechs fired his gun off at the ceiling. The room went silent. "All of you will chant with us!! If you don't and Tinkerbell does not come back to life, I will personally kill everyone one of you in this room!!!!"  
  
Quatre's band was busy chanting and a couple other people had started to chant too, eye Zechs wearily. Zechs then pointed his at different groups of people, "You are not chanting!!!! Why aren't you!!!" He cocked his gun, "Start chanting, NOW!!!!!"  
  
"Uhhhhh... hehe... please don't hurt me!! I believe in fairies!!!!" Soon, most of the audience in the room was chanting too. Except for Duo, Trowa and Wufei, who were ducked behind seats, throwing Jujube's at Zechs when he wasn't looking.  
  
Then the floor started to shake...  
  
*+*Meanwhile, again...  
  
"Oh crap!!!" Kiyone yelled as she, Mihoshi and the Naruto kid ran, really fast as a growing number of people started to chase them.  
  
"Kiyone!! Why are they chasing us!!! Was it because my blast blew a large hole in the ceiling?"  
  
"No! It's because your blaster blew a large hole in the ceiling and gave us away!! Now run faster!!"  
  
All of a sudden, a rocket whizzed by and exploded near the ceiling. Then the ceiling started to shake.  
  
"Uhhh... maybe I shouldn't have fired that rocket so close to the ceiling..." Jigen appeared next to them.  
  
"Ya think you idiot?!" Lupin was right behind him. "I think we should move, really quickly..."  
  
Just then, the three Harry Potter crazies land on Lupin. "Yay! Our shield worked!!"  
  
Then, the ceiling fell...  
  
*+*Meanwhile...  
  
"Huh?" Relena looked around, "Dorothy? What's that rumbling?"  
  
"I don't know, perhaps an earthquake?"  
  
"What's an earthquake?"  
  
So? Did you enjoy this chapter? */*/*This part is VERY IMPORTANT!!!!!!! You need to play the "Meanwhile... game" To remind you of the rules, count how many times you find the word, "Meanwhile..." and tell us. If you get it right, we'll give you a shout out or a chapter in your honor. If you get it wrong, we laugh at you. If you don't do it, we complain at you in the beginning rant. We'll most likely complain anyway because it's fun!! Now, review!!  
  
\\ // \\ // Read the story, Mystery Inc on Strike!!!!!! // \\ // \\ Read it!!! // \\ // \\ Now, review... 


	11. The Final Showdown

**Hey! The Rouge Prince here with Twilight Canel. If you're interested to know, this will be the final chapter of this little tale. Also, we want to give a special shout out to our two special winners. They both tied with an amazing three reviews. So here it is, Freefall and Ian Sohma, we want to thank you for reviewing three chapters out of ten. That's the most we've gotten! Also, play our meanwhile game!!!! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- It's been the same all along, you should know it by now. If not, go back to chapter 1 and read it.**

**Attack of the Evil Fairies: Final Chapter**

**"OWWW! Get off me!" Lupin pushed the pile of Potter crazies off him.**

**"Hahahahaha!! Lupin! The kids..." Jigen was gasping for air as he laughed.**

**!Meanwhile...**

**"Wow Dorothy, that movie was exciting. I can't believe that Pedro cheated on Maria with Paco!" **

**"Umm... Nevermind... What now Miss Relena?"**

**"Ice cream!" Relena shrieked with joy. But as they walked by the Peter Pan movie, the ground rumbled and...**

**!Meanwhile...**

**"I do believe in fairies, I do!" The chanting continued in a louder yell. And then the floor began to fall through...**

**!Meanwhile...**

**"Not the eyebrows!!!!!!" The concessions guy had woken up and saw Dorothy and Relena start to walk towards him but then they fell threw the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief and then wondered, "Would that come out of my paycheck?"**

**!Meanwhile...**

**"Ah good to see you Mr. Filch."**

**"You too Dumbldore."**

**"The students giving you any problems?"**

**"Not right now, Mrs. Noris and I are keeping the halls under control."**

**At this point 'Mrs. Noris' spoke up in a loud pissed off voice, "I'm not a girl! I'm not a friggin cat and I'm stuck in the ventilation system with a bunch of crazy losers!!!!"**

**"Ah, poor Mrs. Noris. You must be hungry! Have some fish!" 'Mr. Filch' dropped a pile of wet toilet paper on the floor for the 'cat'.**

**"Urg! Gross! You sicko! This is not Hogwarts! My name is Steve! You people kidnapped me out of my bed and forced me to wear this cat suit!! I hate you all!" The 'cat' then looked up at 'Dumbledore', "Brian! You're my older brother! How could you let these crazies do this to me?! How could you do this to yourself?!"**

**'Dumbledore' looked taken aback, "Mr. Filch! It seems that your cat is under the control of the dark lord!"**

**"I'll save you!" 'Mr. Filch' yelled as he picked up his 'cat' and dragged it down the hallway in search of help. **

'**Dumbledore' smiled, "He's such a brave man."**

**!Meanwhile...**

**"You're such a cute bird!" Sailor Mercury cooed.**

**"Yeah and lunch was great!" Sailor Venus chimed in.**

**Kir looked pleased with himself. He had four long legged, scantily clad girls fawning over him. Of course he was also giving them jewelry but that was beside the point.**

**The door to the restaurant opened and in walked Tuxedo Mask. "I'm an hour late, she'll probably dead or taken as a slave and I'm hungry!" He walked to a table and ordered his food.**

**!Meanwhile again...**

**Gannondorf appears in the girls bathroom. He looked around and then, confirming that the room is empty, begins to do ballet.**

**Une walked in to wash her hands when she noticed him dancing. She clapped hard. "Wonderful! I do love ballet! Mr. Trieze! Come and see!"**

**Trieze walked in and also clapped, "Bravo!"**

**Gannondorf looked shocked then grew angry, "I will smite you! Smite you good!!"**

**Trieze and Une's applause grew louder, "Oh I love theatre!"**

**!Meanwhile...**

**"Hey! Misty! Brock! Look! It's a festival!!" The three started to run forward to go check it out when...**

**!Meanwhile-**

**"Hey?" Jing stopped interrogating Sailor Moon long enough to watch some dorky looking kids run towards him. Then he watched the ceiling collapse. CRUNCH Where the kids were a second ago, a movie theatre now stood.**

**"Nice timing." He then went back to questioning his prisoner.**

**!Meanwhile-**

**"Holy crap!!!!!" Duo was yelling at the top f his lungs as the floor gave away and the entire theatre fell through to the basement. Miraculously, it stayed in one piece. Quatre, Zechs and his fairy gang didn't notice the fact they fell down a floor, since they could still see the movie. Everyone else had run screaming into the Expo.**

**Duo, Trowa and Wufei were staring into the Expo in awe. Then they notice Heero running around having a great time steal things, fighting and blowing things up when possible. They ran up to him but before they could ask him what happened, some familiar children appeared.**

**"Professor Snape! Professor... Ummm... Uh..." They stared at Trowa.**

**Duo looked confused, "Who's Snape?"**

**"He is! He was fighting 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'!" They all pointed at Heero. Heero glared at them. He was not going to be some sissy wizard teacher.**

**But before the conversation could continue, they saw Quatre walking towards them. The movie had ended.**

**"Hey guys!!" he had a small group of children following him in fairy costumes.**

**Just then Jigen showed up, "Nice fight eh?" he nudged Heero. Heero smirked in response and nodded.**

**The Harry Potter crazies freaked out. "Oh no! It's Lord Vol-" the Ron wannabe was quickly shut up by the Harry wannabe.**

**"Only myself and Dumbledore are allowed to call him that!"**

**"Sorry..."**

**The five pilots, the fairy children and Jigen all stared at them. What the hell was going on?**

**Then Mihoshi walked over to admire the costumes. "Who are you supposed to be?"**

**"A fairy!" the children all exclaimed.**

**"That's pretty silly! Don't you know fairies aren't real?"**

**"Ahhhhhhhhh!" one of the children screamed and fell over.**

**"Oh my! Are you okay?!"**

**"You killed her!"**

**"No I didn't! All I said were fairies aren't real!"**

**Another 'fairy' 'died'. Quatre stared wide eyed. "You killed my friends!" The other fairies all began to cry. Quatre started to chant, "I do believe in fairies, I do!" The other fairies joined him. But the fairies didn't wake up.**

**Quatre started to laugh softly. Wufei's eyes went wide, as did Duo's, Trowa's and Heero's. Jigen stared at Quatre, "What's wrong with him?"**

**"Hide!"**

**"What?"**

**"Just do it!!" The five scrambled into the corner when Heero thought of something.**

**"Duo! Quick! His cell phone!"**

**"Oh crap!" Duo ran in what seemed like slow-motion towards Quatre but it was too late.**

**"Rasid!" Quatre was crying and laughing into the phone. Maganacs.**

"**Everybody get down!!" Duo screamed. Moments later, the back wall was blown up as the Maganacs charged in armed with guns, rocket launchers, the whole shebang.**

**!One hour later-**

**"Help... Me... Mommy..." Duo was shaking in the corner staring wide eyed as Maganacs tracked down the girl who made Quatre go nuts.**

**Quatre was busy dancing around mumbling about fruit. After all, he's gone crazy. **

**Soon after, Quatre was brought back to normal, Zechs never got his hat back, the 'fairies' were revived and everyone got to go home except...**

**!Meanwhile-**

**"Oh! Aren't you cute! Look at your boxers!" Relena and Dorothy were busy cooing over Domon."**

**!Meanwhile-**

**"Alright! Spin the chart!" The arrow that was pointing to Trowa's name was spun and landed on Wufei.**

**The stampede begun in search of Wufei. "Aw! Wufei's soooo cute! Hehe!"**

**Trowa was now off the hook but all we can say is, Poor Wufei.**

**!Meanwhile-**

**"I'm free! Is everyone alright?" Ash looked concerned.**

**"We're fine Ash!"**

**"Great!"**

**"Hey! You kids!" They looked around the now empty room and saw a large guy walking towards them. "What are you doing down here?!"**

**"There was a carnival!"**

**"So you're the one who caused all this! I'm gonna kill you!!!!!" The screen was then blacked out due to the amount of violence and gore. The rating for this fic isn't high enough for that.**

**THE END!**

**So? Did that hopefully make you happy? It made us very. Check out some of our other stories. We write comedy so you're bound to find some! Review!**


End file.
